Learning how to trust
by Lizzie1784
Summary: BELLA DOESN T TRUST, SHE HAS SUFFER A LOT, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN A GHOST FROM HER PAST COMEBACK? WOULD SHE BE ABLE TO TRUST EDWARD? ITS BETTER THAN IT LOOKS
1. Arriving

**Disclamer: i do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.**

CHAPTER 1 :ARRIVING

Watching Charlie's expression when he saw me for the first time is not what I was expecting; his eyes are somehow sad and tired, like when you haven't slept for a week. This just made me wonder if coming here was the best way to avoid the problems all ready had. But then I remember Renee and Phil and this thought made me stronger to face whatever it is coming here, besides what could happen in Forks, it were just a small town, right? And Charlie is a stronger that Renee and he know how to face the problems better.

"Hello Bells, it's nice to seeing you, you have grow up. You look good." His words where just so strange, like he practiced a lot.

"Hey Dad, well you look good too." At this he just smiled and took me to his cruiser, now I remember why I hated when he drop me off at school when I was younger, it was the fact that traffic practically crawled when he was near. Well I think I just need to get used to it now.

The drive was long but it was nice to finally be in Forks, it was just the place I needed in these moments, a place where the most exciting thing that happens here are the school parties. I don't really remember why Renee hated it so much, and to be honest, I don't want to think about her right now, it just hurt so much.

Charlie must have sensed the feelings inside me. So in a wired way, he started to chat with me.

"Bells, I talked to the principal at Forks High School, they are willing to accept you even though they are in the middle of the year, so don't worry about it, oh and I found a car for you so you don't have to get a ride from me all of the time." I knew he isn't the chatting type and this just made me realize all the effort he was making while trying to, in his own way, reach out to me.

"Thanks dad, that great, you don't need to buy me a car though, I can walk." Well, in truth, I don't like the idea of walking. I clearly remember that Forks is one cold place, and well, cold and I don't mix very well. So the idea of a car for me is good news.

"Of course not Bella, you need a car so you can move around."

"Thanks dad,"

"Oh and I want to talk to you about another thing," his face changed, like he was almost about to say something really bad, and I was curious, maybe he doesn't want me here anymore, but I just got here, did I said something bad?

"I talk to the doctors… Well, actually, just with one, he is going to treat your injuries and he is a really good man, you can trust him, alright?" I felt a wave of relief but then the anxiety took me again. Did he tell the doctor my story? Did he tell him about everything that happened in Phoenix? I had to ask.

"Dad, this doctor, you know, did you tell him about..." I didn't need to finish what I was getting at, he answered before I had to say anymore.

"Oh no Bells, I didn't tell him what happen, it's something you need to do, but I think that when he is treating you, he will figure it out so think about it ok?" His words made me think. "Here we are. Home, it's not big but it's…"

"Cozy," And I wasn't lying.

Once Charlie showed me my room, I decide to unpack my things so I could start this new life, it was kind of ironic, starting a new life when all I wanted to do was end it. But now, I knew that life was ironic.

After I finished preparing my room for my stay here, I felt tiredness was over me. I went downstairs and found Charlie trying to make dinner, and I say trying because all I saw was a lot of smoke and a burnt dinner. I remembered that he doesn't know how to cook, and I was wondering, 'How can he survive like this?' And the guilt filled me, even though it wasn't my call to leave him, I just followed my mom.

"Hey dad, I will cook, you don't have to suffer from hunger anymore."

"Oh Bells you don't have to do it, we can go and eat at someplace…"

"No Dad, I like cooking and I thing I need a hobby so I have something in my mind you know."

"Ok, if you insist." I knew he didn't want to push the subject any longer because I was telling the truth. I needed something to keep my mind busy, so all the 'bad' thoughts were out of my mind.

"Yea dad, just let me do it."

After dinner I went to bed, Charlie reminded me that tomorrow would be my first appointment with this doctor, he says that Dr. Cullen is young and that I can trust him, just talking about trust it's something hard to do, here in my new life I just brought the basic learning about my old life. Never trust again.

**A/N: Thankyou to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my beta, without you. this can happened. next chapter is coming soon. but please Read and Review, this is very important to me, so i would know if you like it or not, i´m open to new sugestions.**


	2. Appointment

**Sorry for update so late I started school, but here is next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

CHAPTER 2: APPOINTMENT.

Sleeping that first night was a horrid experience; I would say it was a night of no sleep. The more I wanted to close my eyes, the more pictures came to my mind, and to be honest I was afraid of my current nightmares that come out of the dark corners of my mind every night.

When Charlie knocked at my door to wake me up, I was already up, but since I didn't want to worry him, I just waited a little longer to actually make an appearance.

On the way to the appointment, he didn't said a word to me, he didn't look mad, he looked anxious and I started to wonder if his face was mirroring my own.

When we arrived at the hospital, my stomach began to twist and turn inside of me, I felt nauseated at the smell of this place, the smell of sickness and sadness. The smell of families being ripped apart and people dying. To me, this was the worst place to be at the moment.

One of the nurses told us where Dr. Cullen's office was. She also told us he was waiting for me. That was when Charlie finally decided to speak to me.

"Bells, I think that I'm going to wait for you right here. That was you can feel free to talk to him, just remember, you can trust him and he is willing to help you out." Great, so that's what my dad was thinking of me, that I needed help. But even when I wanted to get mad at him, I knew he was right about it.

"Ok Dad."

When I knocked at the door, there was a quick response from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I walked in to see a rather attractive man sitting behind a large mahogany desk. "You must be Isabella Marie Swan, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle."

"Hi, yes I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella if that's not too much" I didn't like my full name, my old friends and my mother always called me Bella, it sounds nicer in my opinion.

"Of course, Bella, now I have your file here, first I want to look at the injuries and then we can talk, only if you want to." How can he ask me to talk to him when I just meet him? I started wondering if Charlie told him something before, but I didn't have time to go over it through, he kept talking

"Before we start I want you to know that I'm here to help you, you can trust me and be sure that everything that we say its going to be between us. Is that ok?" Oh and continue with the trust, it's too difficult for him to just know that I don't want to talk? He didn't read that in my file? Because I'm pretty sure that the old doctors I had in Phoenix write it down, that's why I'm here in this town, away from everyone.

"Yeah, thanks," and with that I started to pull my sleeves up, so my cuts were in sight. I'm not proud about what I did but if I had another chance I would do it again.

"To be honest this is so much worst that I thought, you are really lucky to be alive." He sounded concerned and he kept looking from my injuries to my face. His face was so pale and calm it seemed that he was in some kind of shock, and it was strange to me because of the fact that he was a doctor, he's supposed to see this all the time, well maybe he isn't used to this kind of thin in this town.

This made me nervous because now, I'm not only the new girl here, I'm the new suicidal girl in town and that just sucks. Well it's not like everyone will know about what happened, I would never tell anyone

"I'll clean it; if I cause you any pain, please tell me."

"No, I don't feel pain anymore; Its just cold,"

"Sorry it's because I'm always cold, with this weather, its hard not to be."

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about my cuts. I just feel like its really cold and my skins around it."

"Well that's normal, you do very deep cuts, and so your skin is insensitive in this area." He said this pointing all around my forearm. After he cleaned, examined my forearms in a very detailed manor and put on me some bandages, he began with the most unpleasant thing, the talking part.

"Bella, now, I need you to tell me what made you do this to yourself, or if someone did it to you, it's very important to know so I can help you."

I didn't want to tell him but I knew this was the only way I have, or Renee is going to come and put me in a mental hospital. So I decide to just answer, no with everything but the most obvious part.

"I did it, I just felt desperate, and I didn't know how to end all this, so one night after Renee and Phil went to diner, I just took a knife and decide to stop with all this, but my job was really bad…"

"How can you say that, look at your arms," His voice was calm but at the same time pleading

"Well, you have the answer, now I can look at my arms, if I had done a good job, I wouldn't be here." His face expressions looked hurt. As if he feels bad about all this. He recovered after a moment and he cleared his throat.

"Now, I need to know some important things, and excuse me if I am being too pushy but do you still feel that way?"

That question was hard to answer right away. I have a lot of emotions, so it took me a while to figure them out and when I had the answer, it surprised me.

"Sometimes, even when I don't feel threatened anymore, I still feeling like he is watching me, and I'm afraid." Oops! I said more than I wanted to, but it was really weird when he looked me in the eyes… I couldn't lie, another irony, I'm a really bad liar but with him I can't even try.

"Who is threatening you Bella? And why are you afraid?" his eyes focused in mine.

"I'm afraid of him. If he found me and finished what he started, or if he just fulfills his promises about hurting me even more…" My throat grew tight as a lump slowly lodged its self in my airways.

"Bella you need to tell me exactly who he is, and what he has done to you. It must be something terrible for you to try to kill yourself."

"You know I can't have babies right Doctor?"

"Yes Bella, it says in your file that you took a nasty fall down a flight of stairs and your pelvis was cracked resulting in the fact that now you can't have babies."

"I didn't roll downs the stairs, he beat me…"

His features changed so much, now he looked so dark, it was frightening to be looking at him.

"Who is he Bella?"

"Please! You promised me that everything that we talked about is going to be between us, so please don't tell my dad, he just knows the essential parts."

"I know how to keep a promise but I really want to help you."

"His name is James. He is my mom's ex-boyfriend."

I didn't know why but I told him everything what happened two years ago and how it affected me at the point of trying to end my life with all the pain.

When I came out about 2 hours later, Charlie was really freaking out. He asked me if I was all right, of course I can't lie with my eyes all puffy and red, but I just told him some of the truth.

"Don't worry I feel better."

**A/N: Thanks to Edward Anthony Cullen Mason, my beta. And please review. If you do the next chapter will come sooner. ;)**


	3. Welcome to Forks High School

**A/N: I´M SO SORRY. I know its bad that my updates are so late and I m not going to give you any excuses I just want to apologize. Oh and thanks so much to Eternally Seventeen for all her help you rock!!!**

**CHAPTER 3: Welcome to Forks High School.**

When I looked into the mirror the next morning, the first thing I notice was that I looked awful - as though I had been sleep-deprived for a hundred years.

I knew that this was the result of my innumerable sleepless nights. Yes, I didn't sleep last night either, but it was not because of the nightmares -it was the after-effect of a whole load of pain awakening within me after talking with Dr. Cullen last evening.

At first I felt like someone had taken a big weight from my shoulders, but after an hour or two, all the memories that I had worked so hard to bury sprang up to my mind again, causing a big hit on my nerves. It felt like I was living then all over again. I shuddered.

But I didn't have so much time to think about it today, for I needed to get ready for my first day of school - yet another unpleasantness for I am not one who people would dare to call 'social'.

I´m not the type of girl who likes the attention - I actually ran away from it. But being the new girl kind of plunked me right into its centre, so I just need to be brave and face it. After deciding that there was no point contemplating over this, I took a shower and then dressed myself with a grey, long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. Before I walked out of the house, I remembered to take my jacket and proceeded to drive my truck to school.

Forks High School looked smaller compared to the one I had attended in Phoenix, but it looked like a cozy, homely school.

As I arrived at the parking lot, I happened to notice the variety of cars there parked there. They all seemed pretty normal except a shiny silver Volvo which looked pretty ostentatious to me. It looked like a good start; the other cars were general and ordinary, quite like my truck which was a plus point and helped me feel better.

Before I stepped out of the truck, I took a deep breath, convincing myself with the fact that it was yet another ordinary school and the students here too were young people like me, and so there was no reason for me to worry.

That was before I remembered that the one who hurt me the most was too a young person.

Not giving myself time to mull over this dangerous truth and hyperventilate again, I got out of the protected shelter of my truck and headed towards the principal's office.

There were two women there, one who looked elder than the other. The older one approached me and greeted me with a big smile.

"Hello and welcome to Forks High! You must be Isabella Swan; we were expecting you on Friday and were thinking about you, but Chief Swan told us that he had misread your plane ticket and so would be here on Monday instead of Friday as he had informed us earlier. Anyway, we are so pleased to have you here!" All this had come out in one hurried breath and she finally stopped, beaming at me again while flashing her yellowing teeth.

I smiled weakly while thoughts raced about my head. _They were _expecting_ me. _This just made me feel a bit depressed, for I had nursed a glimmer of hope that I would go unnoticed. Now, however, she had just confirmed the exact opposite. Just great_._

She continue looking at me, half-expecting an exuberant declaration of how happy I was to join the school, how helpful she had been ,and so on. Since I felt no overbearing joy and being a terrible liar, I just smiled, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She mistook my discomfort for nervousness.

"You must be a little nervous but have no worries; everyone is really nice here, but if you have a problem, do feel free to come and tell me I can solve it. Here is your schedule-" she handed me two sheets of papers and I noticed that one contained all my classes along with names of the respective teachers, and the other contained the general rules and regulations of the school.

She continued her little welcome speech. "One of our students will show to your classroom- he is a nice kid and I'm sure you two will be friends soon." She smiled overbearingly again, and I felt like I was going to be sick if I looked at those teeth of hers for too long. "Mike, come here and show Isabella Swan around!"

Feeling like a 5 year old that needs an adult to accomplish every little task, I cringed at the mention of my full name. But before I could correct her or say anything, there he was. Tall and tan, he had pale green eyes that seemed to scrutinize my every move, and it made me a bit uncomfortable, No, make that a lot uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Mike. It's really nice to meet you! Let me show you around school and your classes."

"Hi, thanks and I'm Bella, by the way." I didn't mean to sound so bitchy but I didn't like him. I know it's too early to make judgments, but I can´t really help my feelings. He looks down and motions for me to follow.

After showing me my room, I was almost expecting him to go away. My wish didn't come true – being persistent, he starts asking me questions. Putting on a facade, I answered him as patiently as I could but in truth was getting really annoyed - when a girl approached us and presents herself.

"Hi, my name is Jessica, so you are Isabella right?"

"She prefers being called Bella, Jess, and she's the new student."

"I know she's new here, Mike, duh!" She turned around to me, a wide smile in place. "What's your first class?"

I studied my timetable before replying. "Umm, my first class is English."

Jessica seemed to show great enthusiasm, which I took as a good thing. "Great, it happens to be my class too so I can walk with you! Don't worry Mike, I can show her the classroom so you can go before the bell."

Mike seemed to get pretty annoyed but he thankfully agreed, which made me happy. I made a mental note to thank her for my rescue later.

After my classes of the first part of the day I felt more comfortable for even though I was still the new one, I knew a few people now which made things much better. Jessica invites me to eat lunch with her and so when I came to the table I was kind of disappoint to see Mike there. To avoid discomfort I took a seat away from him and smile at everyone. It made me happy that since everyone seemed so immersed into their conversation, they forget about me.

That's when I saw them for the first time. Five of them with skin so utterly pale; even paler than mine and buttery golden eyes. They reminded me of someone; as I wracked my brains, I realized that it was Dr. Cullen. _But how was that right?_

Not able to come up with a rational response, I turn to Jessica and ask her.

"Hey Jess, who are they?" I gestured at the five beautiful people sitting on their own at a table by the corner.

She turn around to glance at where I was pointing and then looked into my eyes, hers full of something I couldn't describe. She started to explain.

"See, they are the adopted kids of Dr. Cullen. He is really young and so is his wife, but I heard that they wanted to help kids so they adopted them. Their names are Alice and Jasper-" she pointed to where a petite, pixie-like girl sat very close to a honey-blonde guy with toned muscles.

"Rosalie and Emmett-that's them there-" She pointed to a gorgeous blonde girl looking regal alongside a big, bear of a boy with curly dark hair, a wide playful smile and cute dimples. "They are also a couple. And finally the gorgeous of Edward Cullen." She sighed as she mentioned his name. "He doesn't have a girlfriend, and is kind of closed-up - maybe he has one and she doesn't live with them or something – I really don't know."

I stole glances to where Edward sat aloof, not wanting to stare. She was right. He was absolutely _gorgeous._

"So all of them live with the Doctor?" I tried to distract myself.

"Yes, and they are a really close family; I heard that Dr. Cullen talks to them about his patients and sometimes one of the even helps him in the clinic – I think Jasper." She pointed to the honey-blonde sober one again.

Thoughts flew wildly in my head. _Oh no, that means that maybe they know about me. Dr. Cullen said that I can trust him;, but then I let my guard down. I should have known that trust isn't a good thing and yet I did it again_. _Opened my mouth to spill my dearest secrets._

Suddenly I feel sick; my head was spinning so fastthat I need to grab the table to avoid passing out on the spot.

"Are you all right Bella? You look paler; do you want to go to the nurse's office?"Jessica was getting a little hysterical and I supposed I did look awful. As she said that, I sensed Edward's sharp gaze on me.

I shuddered. I absolutely _hated _the clinic.

I shook my head. "I'm ok; I just need some air and perhaps a glass of water." I smiled weakly, trying to and miserably failing at looking fine.

Mike sprang into action immediately. "Let me take you, Bella. You'll be fine – no worries."

I badly needed some time alone; so I tried my best to let him remain where he was. I particularly did not want company.

"That's very nice of you, Mike, but no-you should finish your food and I will see you guys later."

Before he could utter a word of protest I had walked out of the cafeteria, seven pairs of curious eyes watching me as I went.

**A/N: Please review. This is really important for me and I need to know if you like it or not. So please help me out here. Thanks. Next chapter will come soon, I already have it ;)**


	4. knowing him better

_Disclaimer; I do not own twilight_

_Sorry if it's been so long but my beta reader had a bad time, so I decide to post this without a beta help so please be patience and I hope you like it_

CHAPTER 4: KNOWING A LITTLE BIT OF HIM.

Outside was really cold, but it was just what I need, cold to think clearly. What happen if they knew about it? Did Dr. Cullen really tell them?

After sometime my head stop spinning and I decide that I don't care, if someone knew I would face whatever it comes. I was tired of felling hopeless.

My next class was Biology, I sat in the only spot left, but then I saw him, Edward was in my class, and he is sitting next to me, it make me tense, and I note it when my hands made a fits. He didn't talk to me; he looked like he was in some pain so I decide to ignore him. But my stomach wasn't doing a good job, I felt nauseas and my head was just about to explode.

When bell ring, he stands up and I follow him with my sight, when he was by the door he stops, but he just was there Maybe he was waiting for someone, Jessica must be wrong maybe he has a gf in here and it's a secret.

When I decide that it was time to stop thinking about it and continue with my classes stand up, but the dizziness of early took over me, the floor start spinning so fast that I just fell, but I didn't touch the ground because someone catch me.

"Are you ok?" his voice was so beautiful, it was hard to concentrate

How can he do it he was at the door, and now he was here, besides me, I was looking if someone saw him, but then I realize that the classroom was empty, well besides he and me.

"Yes I just get dizzy, thanks" he help me to stand up but he didn't let go of my waist.

"You didn't eat, so maybe you should go and eat something" How did he know I didn't eat?

" I'm ok really, besides I have gym, could you let go of me please?" these last word come out in a breaking voice, I didn't feel uncomfortable until now, and feeling vulnerable wasn't helping I didn't liked to be touched, besides he was so cold, I can feel him thought my shirt

His reaction was wired, first in his face flashed hurt, and then like he understood, maybe I was right, they all ready know.

"Don't worries come with me?"

He walks to the Gym and knock at the door, the couch open it

"Isabella, someone said you finally came to school, so I was wondering if you will come to my class, you are late, not good for the first day"

"Sorry Couch but Bella -he said making emphasis in my name- doesn't feel good, she passes out so I come to ask permission for her to miss this class, just today, I will drive her home" I don't know how he do it, it was like he was hypnotizing him and It works

"Oh ok, its fine Edward, I know you are a responsible man, Bella feel better, see you tomorrow"

We walk in silence, but when we arrive at the parking lot he start the conversation

"Come on let's get you to eat something, I know just the right place, we come later on for your truck."

I know I can't trust in other person, but his eyes make impossible to resist, he was hypnotizing again, or maybe was the fact he was so hot.

"ok, let's go, I don't want to be here anymore"

He open the door of the passenger of his Volvo, after I come in, he go to the other side and begin to drive.

"I apologize, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen, but I'm sure you knew that" my face probably show my curiosity because he continue "I know your friend Jessica and let's say she is a very … chatty girl" oh that was a big relive because I thought that Carlisle told him.

"So you are new, do you like it here?" I was about to lie, but I think other wise

"It's a very welcoming town, very different from where I come, but is nice, really good if you want to start a new life" he found the last part funny.

"Why do you want to start a new life?" his eyes shows interest

"Because everyone needs a change once in a while" I wasn't lying either. We arrive at the restaurant, I was worried about Charlie, what would happen if he saw me, but when I told Edward, he said that police officers don't come to this restaurant, because is a little expensive, that worried me, I didn't have a lot of money.

When the waitress comes I ask for a simple salad, he didn't want to eat. Once I finish my "lunch" he asks for the check, I take my wallet, he looked at me with so much astonishment in his eyes "what are you doing?"

"Mhm paying for my lunch?"

"Oh no, you don't" he said and give some money to the waitress. We stand up and go to the car.

Inside the car I feel like I own him a thanks or money but I knew he wasn't going to let me give the money so…

"Thank you"

"It was nothing, I'm glad you feel better, your skin isn't too pale anymore"

On our way to school we talked about simple things like, how was my first day, what did I think of the students and he give me a detailed list of what teachers are the most demanding. I was glad that he didn't ask me personal questions, even when I was still tense about it, I feel like he would start anytime and I didn't want to let my guard down anymore.

When we arrive, he open my door, the school was almost alone, besides his sibilants, they seem to be some of them surprised but other like this girl, I think Rosalie, she looked really angry

"Finally Edward, we don't have all day to wait for you" he starts at her and his eyes seem mad.

"Thank you so much"

"You are welcome Bella, see you tomorrow"

I jump to my truck and begin driving at home, I wanted be there so much, it was like home was a hiding place for me, I was comfortable there.

When I came to the doorway was when I realize that Edward´s Volvo was following me, but he didn't stop, he continue driving, I can promise that I saw him smile, I just come inside and close the door, that was strange, why did he follow me?

Charlie arrive an hour later, he ate dinner and when I finish cleaning the kitchen I went straight to my room, I need some sleep, and maybe tomorrow will be a better day, I was tired, but the image of Edward and the question of why he follow me keep hunting in my mind. So another sleepless night. And something else was in my mind… why he was so cold and his skin so pale, it remained me the stories of my childhood from Billy Black a friend of my dad, but it is not possible, the stories were scary ones, I don't remember exactly about what, the only think that I remember was that I had a hard time sleeping after hearing them, and my mom getting mad at Charlie.

_A/N Please read and review oh and I'm sorry for all the grammar errors_


	5. what is wrong with you?

_**Hi everyone here is the next chapter, I still without a Beta so it's not perfect. And I have the next one already but I need some reviews so please help me with that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight even if I want to **___

Chapter 5 WHATS WRONG WITH YOU.

EPOV.

When the car pull over at the school, I was really happy about been with Bella, she is a mystery for me, but I enjoy been with her. But when I saw the faces of my family there, waiting for me, I just realize that I did wrong at leavening them

"_What are you doing Edward? How can you be with Herr!!!! If she figures it out we are all going to pay for your stupidity!!!"_

"Finally Edward, we don't have all day to wait for you"

Rosalie´s thoughts were the loudest one, so I decide to saying bye to Bella before I lost it in front of her.

"Thank you so much"

"You are welcome Bella, see you tomorrow"

And I was hoping to see her again, she is so beautiful.

I didn't pay attention when they come to the car, but when I saw Bella star the engine I nervous about her driving alone so I decide to follow her, just to be sure she arrives safely at home, but my sibilants weren't helping

_We are not following her, are we? What's wrong with you man? You are like a stalker. Do you like this girl? Oh come on you can have her for dinner. _Emmet, his thoughts were like a child having caught a friend doing something inappropriate but the last one just get on my nerves and I growl at him.

Jasper and Alice´s thoughts were quiet, it was like they don't have anything to tell me, and on the contrary, Alice was extremely happy.

After I make sure Bella was safe, I come back at our home, Carlisle and Esme where waiting for us. There was when Rosalie exploded

"What are you thinking, now I smell like a freaking human, and what was all about? Did Esme or Carlisle know that you ditch school? Come on Edward be a man, if you could, and tell them that you skip the last period to be with a Human, risking all of us, just for nothing, because she is just that a plain and stupid human"

And with all that I exploded too, it was a good thing that Jasper and Emmet were close to me and they hold me back, because I was ready to ripe her head off.

"How can you said that, you don't know her, and just because you are plain and stupid, it doesn't mean everyone else is the same way"

Rosalie looked hurt; she just turns her head to look at Carlisle and Esme.

"Enough Edward, what's going on? What is Rosalie talking about?" Esme´s voice were not and kind as always, I know how much she hate to see her children fight but I can't help it.

"Yes I ditch school, Bella, Chief Swan´s daughter is in my Biology class, so she feel dizzy and I offered to take her out to have lunch, we went at the restaurant and we talked for awhile, then when I drop her at the parking lot, I saw her weak and I decide to follow her just to be sure she was safe, I know it's confusing, I'm confuse too, but she smell so good to me"

Carlisle´s eyes were so big, and I was trying to read his mind but I found nothing, I panic, maybe I was losing my gift. But he spoke before I could say anything.

"Is she all right? What you mean she smell good to you? All humans smell good, maybe she was hurt, and did you check that she looks fine, no blood or something?"

His questions made me wondering if he knows something I don't know, he looks so worried

"she wasn't bleeding- Carlisle just took a deep breath , like if he was feeling better or like I give him a good news - and I know all humans smell good, but her smell, it's just like, she invites me, I can't focused when I'm close to her, I need to be close. And it's frustrating because I can´t read her mind."

"Maybe she is your soul mate dear, that's why she smells so good to you" Esme was so comforting, even when the idea was so wrong, my soul mate a human?

"hahaha that just great, a human for a soul mate, come on she is just…" Rosalie, didn't finish her sentence, Esme didn't let her.

"That's enough Rosalie, I don't know what happened with that girl and you, but you are acting really wrong, that's not how I raise you, so if you don't have anything nice to say, you should go to your room or somewhere else." She of course obeys and walk away

"What can I do now? I feel extremely attracted to her, i never feel the same"

"Don't worry Edward, everything is going to work out, but you need to be careful, she had lived a really bad experiences and it make her more vulnerable"

"What do you mean Carlisle? What had happened with her?"

"Sorry Edward, I can't tell you it´s her story. But you need to be careful, do not hurt her ok? I trust you."

He and Esme walk out of the room, what that suppose to mean?

"Hey Edward I want you to know that Jasper and me are in your side, so if you need any help with her I can talk to her and know if she likes you"

"No Alice, maybe it's better if I just step away from her"

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, you are going to made a great couple"

And then I saw one of Alice Vision, it was one of Bella and me talking and she was just laughing so hard. My face light up.

That night I keep thinking about Bella, her sweet smell, and her expressive eyes.

Another thing keeps my mind busy, Carlisle talk, I'm sure he is keeping something from me, and that is about Bella, but I don't want to push the subject. But how can he know, and why he can't tell me, the only things he keep from us are about his patients at the hospital, did Bella is one of them? What Carlisle means about if she was bleeding?

_**A/N thank you for read my work. This is my first FanFic so please review. it will help me improve it.**_


	6. KNOWING A LITTLE MORE

**Hi everyone thanks so much for read my work I do it with all my love, but I want to ask you a favor. Please review, please please please lol. Ok now before we continue I must say I don't have a Beta so it is not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters.**

CHAPTER 6: KNOWING A LITTLE MORE

BPOV.

I know that going to eat with Edward wasn't a good idea and I was right, now a part of being the new girl, I was the new girl who skip classes with the most beautiful boy. I remember Jessica the next day telling me that what I did was so wrong.

"Bella what were you thinking? Skipping class? With Edward? Come on you can't do that. Remember I told you that he has a girlfriend? Now all of our classmates will be gossiping about you, about being the "other woman" you need to be careful because that's just bad."

I was laughing so hard, I can't believe that now I'm the other woman it was a joke? What this people are thinking?

"Don't worry Jessica, first he invites me to eat lunch because I feel sick, and I just did that, its not like I sleep with him. Besides this wont happened again because from now on I will bring my own lunch if that's what you are worried about. But I just don't get this clear how can I be the other woman if you told me that you weren't sure is he has a girlfriend?"

"Bella I'm not kidding and I'm telling you all this because you are my friend and I got to protect your dignity"

I don't know why but I don't believe her. It's like she tells me all this because she is jealous. Is she jealous? Wow I can't believe it. She likes Edward Cullen.

"Mmm Jess can I ask you something?

"Sure Bella, what do you want?

"Do you like Edward? Or it's just my impression?"

"Oh come on be serious, well I accept that he is hot and everything but he is just a snob, he thinks he is better than anyone"

Now I know she likes him but maybe he reject her, I wonder why, Jessica is good looking, not beautiful but she has something.

That was my last conversation with her about him.

Now my days are so long, I don't have anything to do. I just want this week to end, but for the other side I don't because next Friday I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen and I'm not looking forward to that.

All week was the same, going from class to class, the same teachers and the same curios eyes. My biology classes were the best of them, part of it was because I can see him there, and I know it's wrong but just to be a little time besides him makes me happy. It's funny but even if we don't talk we had our own way of communication, or I thought I have, with our eyes.

On Friday morning I had a call from the hospital, the girl told me that Dr. Cullen had and emergency and he wasn´t able to receive me that afternoon, but if I want it I can come and some other doctor will see me. I just said no, it was already bad to trust one doctor. This makes me feel relief. The day at school went the same, and the only class that I was exacting turn out to be really boring, Edward didn't come to school.

"Oh Bella you didn't know? They don't come to school in sunny days. Dr. Cullen takes them to a road trip or something, maybe they went to see Edward´s girlfriend" I didn't said anything, even when I wanted to punch her in the face.

That was wrong so I decide to think about something else.

When I came home Charlie Told me that Billy, his best friend, was suppose to come to dinner, so I choose to make a wonderful dinner. I don't remember him clearly just some spots.

When Billy arrives he wasn't alone, one boy, really tall was with him. Charlie told me that he was Billy´s son, and that we spend some time together.

"Hey come on in or you are going to cook yourself out, it's crazy this weather first cold and now the sun is so itchy" Charlie always complain about that.

"Hello thanks, hey Bella it's so nice to see you are back, Charlie was really happy, and we were too, but we don't wanted to intrude so we wait, come on Jake now you can see her all you want" Jake face turn red and looked at his father like he was going to kill him "Don't be shy Jake you two were really good friends"

I just nod and start to prepare the dinner.

During dinner Billy ask me about school and i just went on about how everyone were, and how wired they react

"For example, one day I was feeling sick and one of my classmates take me to lunch, from now on some of them think I'm dating Edward Cullen.." he interrupt me. His face suddenly change

"Are you dating Edward Cullen?" his voice so strange, like he was holding something I don't recognize, maybe rage?

"No, of curse no, he just take me to eat lunch one time and that's all. I was feeling sick that day"

"Bella you need to be careful, he isn't good for you, trust me in that" at first I thought he was kidding, except he was so serious I wanted to ask why, but I just see that it was not the best time.

"Come on Billy, they are good people you don't need to be like that, I don't know what you have against them"

But Billy didn't answer.

The afternoon pass really fast, I was tired but Billy and Jake wasn't going home soon, Billy and Charlie were watching a Basque ball game. Jake comes to the kitchen to help me clean. We talk about school, what we liked to do and stuff like that. It was easy to talk to him

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course" hi said his eyes showing curiosity

"Why did you dad told me that, does he know something about Edward?"

"That, mmm, he is just…. Really superstition guy , where I live, in la push, are some stories about that, they are wired and I don't believe them but they still there."

"What kind of stories?"

"They are long but I can make a really fast resume, if you want"

"Well we don't have a lot to do, so you can tell me while I wash the dishes"

"Ok, all start a long time ago, when our tribe were protected, from some kind of vampires or something like that. Three of the best men were in charge so they use to run at nights and be aware of everything. One night they found a family close to our home. They were vampires, and they made a treat about not hunt humans. But that just an old story and my dad said they look like the vampires from the legends."

"But what do you mean they look like them?"

"The legend mention something about been really pale, cold skin, eyes changing color and never going out in the sun, but I don't think it's true, it's just a legends, besides the Cullens well yeah they are pale but I think their eyes are pretty normal don't you?"

But Jake has lost me some time ago, my mind was racing trying to join the dots, but I knew that it was crazy, vampires don't exist, or they?

That night my mind was my worst enemy, I couldn't take out all the things that Jacob told me. Somewhere in the night I begging to decide what to do, first I thought on just leave it and treat him the same way, but I knew myself better and I knew that I can't live in a lie, not again. I prefer always the true.

By the morning I was really irritated one part was my sleepless night and the other was mad at why do I care about him? I promise myself that I wasn't going to trust people. that I was going to be just an outsider in this town, I didn't want to feel the way I feel. And the worst I didn't want to see him, not today.

When I come downstairs Charlie sensed my humor

"Hey Bells how you are? Why are you so mad??"

I didn't want to give all the details, besides he won't understand it.

"I don't sleep at all and I have a really bad headache, that´s all" I knew he didn't buy it but it was all that he was going to have.

"Do you want to go to the doctor? I think Dr. Cullen is home I can call him if you want?" oh it was worst.

"No Dad don't worry I just go to school and maybe at noon go the bed"

"Ok Bells, but I think you need to rest, you better stay home today, I will call the school, go and have some rest"

"Thanks dad I will" I didn't believe it, I must look really bad, so before my mind take me again I come to my bedroom and decide to sleep, have some time out off everything

**A/N: next chapter is ready but please review this one **


	7. Is she ok?

**Hello everyone, here are the next chapter, even when nobody review it, so I don't know if you are likening it or not, so please be kind and review. Oh and I still without a Beta. Sorry **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any character, not even a truck like Bella **

CHAPTER 7: IS SHE OK?

EPOV.

Tonight I feel really anxious and I think it is because I didn't go to Bella´s house, I like seeing her sleep, but tonight Alice asked me to help her move the furniture from her bedroom. It was almost comical because she has the same strength, but I decide to be a good brother and help her. I think the underline there was to be with her because Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet went hunting I know she feels alone when Jasper is out.

By the time we arrive at the school my only concern was to find Bella, I have to see her, and I don't know why, but day by day I feel more protective to her. It was a surprise when I didn't saw her truck, maybe she came with Jessica, so I try to listen her thoughts, and it was useless. My day was getting so long; I keep trying to listen to the others, trying to know where Bella was. At lunch I was sure she would be there, I was wrong, she didn't came to school, this freak me out, something must happened to her, what is she got hurt? Maybe she just decides to go back to phoenix, and even if this was good news, because I could not hurt her. It hurt me. That's when I heard Mike Newton.

"Hey did you know Bella is sick? That's why she didn't come, I told you Jess it could be something like that, she is not a runaway type, and I'm glad"

What?? Sick?? It must be something worst, she never misses school, how can they just talk like nothing is wrong? I needed to see her, but that's when Alice crosses my way.

"You can´t go Edward, she is ok, but she needs to be alone"

"What are you talking about Alice, where is she? What happen to her I must go now, I can't wait any longer I need to see her right now" I didn't realize that I was raising my voice, it was a good thing that the cafeteria was almost empty.

"Calm down, she is ok, she is sleeping I can see her and if you go now, you will freak her out, see for yourself"

And then I suddenly saw her sleeping, so peaceful all my fear disappears.

"ok, I give you this, but after school I'm going to her house."

The day was so long and more the biology class, I can believe how much it has changed since she came here. How many biology class I have took in my life, and I never felt this way.

After school I was so decide to go but in my way to her house Alice show me that she still sleeping and how it would turn up if I just appear. So I decide to let it go, maybe tomorrow she will be there. But why did she still sleep? She must be so sick, maybe she was in pain.

"What is going on Edward? Your mood is so stressful please calm you are giving me a headache"

"Sorry Jasper I would calm down"

At home everything was the same, my mood was even worst and it repelled every member of my family, even Carlisle told me to just relax, he promise me to call Charlie and ask him directly.

Around 8 pm I saw Alice vision just 3 minutes before it happened, someone was knocking on the door, I ran and opened, there she was, standing outside my house, her face showing something I can't describe, it was fear? Or anger? How did she find the way all by herself? Why did she were wearing PJ?

"Bella, what are you doing here?" then she collapses

"CARLISLE, come here, its Bella please hurry" I was freaking out; I knew something was wrong, I knew I had to go and see her. Carlisle came really fast I don't know if it was because it was Bella or because the fear of my voice when I yelled at him, I never yell, I know it is useless because our great hearing.

"Come on Edward laid her on the couch, Alice bring me alcohol" he rubbed some in her head and checked her pulse.

"Edward it ok, she just passes out, she will be waking up any moment now, be calm" how can I trust Alice now, when she was the one who convince me that it was no use to go and see her this afternoon, but this time she was right, Bella start to opened her eyes.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Why is he back?

**Hello everyone, I leave you this chapter too, but please review it, so I can know if you like it or not. Without beta sorry ****. Oh and this chapter is about what's going on with Bella at home, while Edward is so freak out, I know this sound like filler, but its not. Its very important for the coming part, by the way I have the next chapter so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any character**

CHAPTER 8: WHY IS HE BACK?

BPOV.

I woke up at 5, and I felt like I slept for almost a decade, it was nice not to dream. I decide to wash my face and go and see if Charlie was back, and apparently he did come back but get out again, I find a note.

_Bells_

_You continue sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you up.__ Billy invited me for dinner and to watch a game I will be back late, I leave you some pizza at the refrigerator. If you need anything give me a call, love you_

_Ps. there is some mail for you; I leave it on the table._

It was strange, Rene never writes me in the old fashion way, and the last time I receive a mail was from someone that I really hate. I don't know how I get to the table but when I did I feel worst, my blood just came down so fast, I recognized the handwriting, I just stare at the white envelop, my hands begin to trembled so hard, it was not easy to read it. It said BELLA. I know the logic way to act was to opened but I couldn't find the courage to do it, my mind was so fast I remember everything that has happened to me, how does he made me feel and how much I fear him. But one part of me was telling me what the worst thing that could happen is? He is so far away, he can be; maybe you just are losing your mind,

After a moment I opened and felt worst.

_**Hi honey, so long and I still miss your face and scent, and now even more. **_

_**It's so nice to see you haven't change so much, and even I can say you look better, and you smell better. By the way those PJ really are awesome.**_

_**Don't worry we will met pretty soon, it's a shame your father is coming but I will see you later.**_

_**JAMES.**_

It was him and he was not so far away, he knew where I live and even he knew how I was dressed it this instant. HE WAS AT THE HOUSE. I begin to feel nauseas and ready to pass out, but my fear was bigger when I remember that Charlie will be out, I got to go out the house, and maybe he was already there. When I went to my room for my keys I saw him outside, on the window. His face so pale it reminded me of Edward, but his eyes were different, I took the keys and drive away as faster as my truck could. I went to the hospital, I needed to talk to Carlisle he could help me.

"How can I help you? Are you ok?" the lady on the reception said.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen please"

"he is not here, he is at home, but I can call him if you want"

"No its ok, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure" I didn't know who to talk to, the only person in my mind was Charlie, so I decide to call but not him, to the police station.

"Hello, Police, how can I help you" I heard a man on the other side.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, and I was wondering if you could give me the address of Dr. Cullen, I need to drop something my dad give me for him but I just get lost and he doesn't answer the phone"

"Oh of course Bella"

After I got the address I went directly to their house. The way was so lonely it made me more scared, what if James was following me? After a few minutes, that for me was years. I find a splendorous big house, with glass walls and with 2 amazing cars out side. I recognized the two of them, one was Carlisle´s and the other was Edward's. oh Edward I didn't think of him, but I know it's time to reveal some secrets and ask for theirs.

I knocked the door as hard as I could, when it opened I find the only one I didn't want to see, but the only one that made me feel secure it was Edward.

"Bella what are you doing here?" it was the last think I remember before the blackness take over me.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE THE NEXT ALREADY AND ITS AWSOME ;)**


	9. My truth

**Hi to everyone, thanks so much for read my work, I love this story and I hope you are enjoying it. Sorry for all the mistakes mostly grammar ones. But its so nice if you can review. It help me to improve my language and writing stills, well if I have some lol, so please help me out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

CHAPTER 9: MY TRUTH.

BPOV

When I woke up he was the first thing I saw, his face just inches from mine, I forgot how beautiful he was but my thought get interrupted by the cruel reality, why was I there, and he was the one who remind me of it.

"Bella, are you ok? How do you feeling?" His voice so sweet to my hears

"Good, I guess"

"What happened to you? Why are you wearing PJ? How did you find our home?"

"Ok too many questions, but I'm here because I need to speak to you, well with Dr. Cullen.

" it's ok Bella come here, let's take a walk" Carlisle always so calm, but how can he made me go outside.

"No please no outside, please, please" my body starts to tremble again

"Carlisle she is afraid, it's ok you CAN talk here, we will go outside and leave you alone so you can talk to her and heard her PRIVATELY" I think it was Dr.´s wife, but her voice was so sweet and so autoritary at the same time, that everyone on the room just nod and went out of the house.

I explain him everything and he didn't show an emotion in my entire story, I begging to think he didn't care or he thought I was crazy, but by the time told him about what I saw on the window, his expression become horrified.

"I think we need to talk Bella"

"What??? We are talking, I don't understand, you haven't heard at all?" I was getting mad; he wasn't paying attention to me or what?

"No, I meant all my family and you need to talk, it's time for you to revel your secrets and perhaps learn some of ours, its time for you to trust us, believe me you can do this, we are going to help you" I didn't know what to say, revealing all the things to his family, what was the point, and the scary part was to tell Edward my past, he would hate me. It was like he read my mind

"Don't worries Bella trust me in this, its time and we all will support and help you, but please do what I tell you"

I felt so vulnerable and scared of what would happen if James comes back that I agree.

"Ok let's do this, if you think it's the best"

Carlisle went outside and reunites all her family in the living room. All of them where looking at me like I was some mental girl or something, the weirder was Alice boyfriend, he was just staring.

"I call all of you because it's very important to heard what Bella is going to say, so please listen carefully, Bella you can start"

"About 2 years ago my mother met a really good guy, he was younger than her, but he always seemed so into her, that the age part was never a problem, after some time they decide to move together, I find it nice to have a father figure at my home, even if he was just a few years older than me.

For about a year everything was just normal, until he lost his job and my mother needed to work. She never complain about it and neither do i. how stupid I was to believe it -Edward was about to interrupt me but Carlisle just give him a "shh" look- for the next weeks my mother had more and more work so she came back late, at first my relationship with James was cordial, and even fun, but things change and he began to arose me, at first I thought I was crazy, but I was not."

I didn't notice that now I was crying and that Carlisle with one hand holding her wife hand and the other in Edward´s shoulder.

"One day my mom called to excuse her for dinner, when he hung up the phone he looked at me with some strange emotion in his face, I just run up stairs and locked my door.

After some time I heard the door of the house and I thought it was my mom, I was so willing to tell her what just happened, but it wasn't my mom, it was him. James he was drunk, I remember his smell, he tried, but I didn't let him, I swear I fight, but he got angry, and punched me in the face, I just scream, luckily my mother came in and when she saw what was happening, she tried to help me, but he was strong, and took a knife, he was treating my mother, I couldn't see it so I felt brave enough and I punched him, the knife just roll but the anger he felt was reflected in his face. He just stands up and starts to beat me up, until my mother wakes up and call the police. He ran away." My sobs where so loud, and all of them so quiet, Edward face was showing so much ire, that made me sad, I knew it, I knew he will hate me but it's done, I need to finish.

"After that episode, the police never caught him; my mother met a nicer guy and marries him. 6 months ago I begin to receive note from him again, telling me that he miss me. I couldn't take it anymore, it was so much pain. So I take care of it the best way I knew." That's when I roll my sleeves up, showing my scars. I could hear the way everyone holds their breath

"But it didn't work, and the best proof I have is me being here"

"Bella how could you do this to yourself?" Alice asked me

"Alice this is not the worst scar I have, the worst thing is … I can't have kids, he broke my pelvis and now I'm a useless girl" that's when Edward hold me I can feel the cold skin against me.

"Don't said that Bella, please just don't said it never again" his voice sounded so sad.

"Thank you Bella for sharing all this with us" Esme said

"I really didn't planned to do it, but Carlisle convince me, I don't know why, but he seems to convincing for you to know"

"Yes Bella because its important, can you finish"

"What??? It is more??" Edward let go of me and now he was looking directly to my eyes.

"Yes, today I get another note, it was from him, he said he missed me and that my scents was better, he was at my house, he describe my PJ, that's why I decide to run away"

"Ok let's go and get this ..."

"Calm down Emmet" Esme said in a sweet voice

"No, he is right, it's time for him to pay, I will kill him so easily" Edward comment was full of hate.

"Bella can you describe what you see please"

"What?? Did you see him?? Where? TELL ME!" I got scared of the voice of Edward I never have see him like that.

"Yes it was outside my bedroom. I know it's crazy probably I imagine him, because my bedroom is up stairs, but he looked so real, well not the same, he is pale like you, but his eyes are red, maybe it was my imagination Carlisle" I felt Edward´s hands holding me harder.

Esme´s face was paler, and Alice was holding the breath. Was I missing something?

"Ok Bella I think its time for you to know our own secret"

**A/N I have the next one already so please review and if you do I will post it soon. XOXO**


	10. What i already knew

**Hi everyone, it's so nice to see you are reading my story, and I really happy about it, because I'm doing it with all my heart. But I would appreciate a review please it would only take a moment and it would make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight any copyright infracted is without meant **

CHAPTER 10: What I already knew

BPOV.

I didn't know what Carlisle means by that but I was getting anxious by everyone looks so I decide to sit down and wait for whatever they want to share.

"I don't know if this is the best for you Bella, and we all will understand if you don't want us close but I assure you that you don't need to worry about him, I will protect you" Edward has said all that using the most amazing tone, and I believe him.

"Let see how can we begin?. Carlisle can you do this?" the way his face looked made me more anxious about everything.

"Of course, Bella this is going to sound very strange and maybe you won't accept as true but you have to, for your own safety. And I'm going to show you what we really are"

I didn't know what to do, but Edward face was paler that usual "What?? No!!! You can hurt her if you show it"

"Calm down Edward, I think she will understand its better and very simple, Bella I'm sure you have notice some differences about us, what differences have you notice about us?"

Was it a rhetorical question? What am I suppose to answer

"Mmm you all are pale and cold?"

"Yes we are. Another special thing?"

That's when it hit me, Jake story, that's why I hadn't sleep and… how can I forget it? I know the truth, he was right, Billy was right.

"Bella? Are you ok? You look pretty bad. BELLA can you hear me? Carlisle why is she pale"

"I don't know. Bella are you alright?"

"I know what you are, well I'm not so sure but everything fits, Jake was right" I wasn't talking to them, I was talking to myself.

"What? Who is Jake?" Emmet was really confused, well all of them were but he was the only one expressing it.

"He is a friend of mine, he lives on La push and he told me some old story about…" I couldn't continue.

"What Bella? What did he said?"

"That you where vampires, that's why you are so cold and strong, that's why you look so pale, that you are dangerous, you kill people "

"Well just one of these things are true. We don't drink human blood"

I knew I should be afraid, but I wasn't, I just was thrilled about if they were telling me the truth, maybe they do drink blood and maybe I was their meal, but I didn't feel fear, I was prepare to die some time ago.

"It's true- it seems he read my mind- you can see our eyes, if we drink human blood they should be red" I didn't know why but that last part got to my nerves

"So what do you eat? Or drink or whatever?"

"we drank animal blood, we are kind of vegetarians"

"Oh"

"So Bella I know this is a big shock to you but it was necessarily for you to know…"

I wasn't paying much attention, I was looking directly to Edward, his face had some kind of emotion that I can't describe, and maybe it was anger? No it wasn't, it was fear, but fear of what?

That's when all the words of Carlisle pass on my mind so fast.

Amber eyes, strong, pale, red eyes = human blood, James, yes James

"He is a vampire" I said still looking at Edward and feeling my blood leaving my face

His face showed sadness and fear, but he answers anyways making emphasis in every word.

"Yes, I'm a vampire"

"No, no, no"

"Bella I understand if you don't want me close I told you that"

"Shut up!!!, I wasn't talking about you, James, he is a vampire, that's why he can be on my bedroom window and his eyes were red, that's why he said I smell so good"

But nobody speak, they already know, they confessed al this because they know. He wants me, he came back for me, and he wants to drink my blood. He wants to finish what he started.

My body begin to shake so hard, I felt every muscle and bone in my body moving, I wanted to stop, I wanted to cry and scream but my teethes were so clenched I wasn't able to even talk.

Edward came to me, but every step he took were really slow, like he was afraid that I would run or scream, but I just stood there, very still. He came closer and by the time he were next to me he just took my hand. That's all it took for me to throw myself to his arms. He hugged me so tight to himself, that I could smell the amazing scent.

"Bella it's very dangerous for us and more for you to know all this, but after you told us everything about him we had to do it, i will protect you from him, and if he want to even touch you, he will regret it, I will tore him apart" I shudder.

The time passes really fast in his arms, I notice everyone leaved the room, and I just stood there, happy, confuse, afraid, but the greatest emotion I felt was secure, he made me feel so secure, I don't know but I believe him, he will protect me.

"Edward I think it's time for you to go and drop Bella, its late and she needs to rest" Esme´s sweet voice sounded from the kitchen

"Don't worry I can drive, I feel better, and I'm sure Charlie is already there"

"Oh yes he is, but don't worry he isn't going to give you a hard time, but I should suggest to think about what are you going to tell him about where did you go" Alice surprise me by two things, one she was right at my side in less than a second, And because she spoke really sure about it.

"How do you get here so fast? And why do you know about what's going to happen?" my voice sounded really confused, Edward chest shake a little, he was laughing.

"Oh right we didn't tell you, well being a vampire has some benefices, we are strong, fast and some of us had some special mmm, let's say power. For example I have visions, of the future."

I didn't know what to say so I just nod.

"What. You aren't curious about the others special power?"

"Yeah"

"Jasper MY boyfriend, I recognize he is hot but you should know he is mine ok? - Edward made a noise like a growl – ok sorry bro, well Jasper can control the environment emotion, it's pretty awesome, Emmet have his strength , Esme is very loving and Edward can read minds, so now do you think we are a little freaks?" she said smiling

"What? No, but, can you read minds?

"Well almost everyone's, but I had an exception"

"Huh?"

"You, I can't read your mind, but I will explain it later, I will take you home"

He sat beside me in my truck, he wanted to drive but I remember how fast he drove in this car, so my truck wasn't going to be happy about that, and even when I was driving really slow, I enjoy the ride, he was there, I was happy.

By the time we got to the house I told him he can take my truck, so he can get back.

"Sorry Bella, I don't have any intentions to come back tonight, he might be out there and I promise you to protect you, so I will do it"

"But you can't you will freeze out here"

"I wasn't planning to stay out"

"Oh, well I don't think Charlie will approve if you stay, but I can try to convince him.." he didn't let me finish.

"Shh don't worry I will be in your room, well only if you want to"

"But how can you go there?"

"So, this is a yes?. See you there"

It intrigues me so much.

Charlie wasn't a trouble just as Alice predicted, and soon enough I was free to go to my room, when I step inside I saw him, so beautiful, in my bed, waiting for me, I feel afraid, what if he wanted something else? Apparently he saw my expression; he just took my hand and sits me besides him.

"You should sleep, you look very tired"

"I can sleep in the couch or in the floor, so you can have the bed" I thought this was a good way to mark limits.

"Don't be silly, why do I need a bed? Bella I don't sleep, don't worry about me, so now sleep"

I was really tired he start to mumble a song I didn't know, and I felt sleep.

**A/N: I will update sooner if you review,**


	11. What to do?

**Hi sorry to be so late in my update, thanks so much for my readers and especially to bmthespain I really appreciate your reviews. Ok now here is the chapter but please review **

CHAPTER 11: What to do?

The week pass so fast, and now that I know the truth I feel more comfortable around him.

He keep the promise and was at my side every single moment he can't, just my spare classes was keeping us apart, and everyone being to notice it.

"So are you and Edward are together now? i should think you don't mind being the other like I said right?" Jessica poison comment gets on my nerves and I explode

"You don't know anything Jess and if I know something it is that ITS NOT YOUR DAMN BUSINESS so shut up now"

That's the last time we spoke, but surprisingly I was relief.

Edward and I were getting closer day by day, he would tell me all the things they do, like the running so fast and showing me some other amazing things like how he can spark under the sun.

By the end of the month I start feeling my heart again, it was an amazing feeling, I was falling in love with him, and i knew he felt the same way by the way he touched me.

James wasn't close and it was the only thing that scares me, I knew he was planning something, but every time I told Edward about my fear he just hug me and said

"You don't have to worry Bella we have Alice, we will know"

But Alice didn't see the next letter, and I dint know if I should tell Edward about it or keep it to myself.

It came in an early morning, Edward was hunting with Alice and Jasper, when I touch the letter it feel like burning my hand, and I knew it was only in my head, it was the fear.

_**Hi honey, I saw you last night and let me tell you, I can smell you even if I'm a mile away, I want you so badly, but I'm a little upset, how can you be with that guy, he don't deserves you, and I will prove t, so I planning on showing you what is best for you, I want to see you soon, and I will let you know where are we meeting. You will receive news from me.**_

_**Love you and miss you. Remember you are my girl.**_

_**Ps. don't say anything, I think your dad has a really dangerous job, he might have an accident. Oh and your "boyfriend" will not be happy if his little sister has one too. I know they are strong, but they don't know my friends. You understand pretty well don't you?**_

_** JAMES.**_

It was my worst nightmare. I didn't know what to do, if I decide to tell Edward I will put him in danger, but if I didn't tell him I was the one on danger, that's when I realize how much I love him. I prefer be dead before someone hurts him.

That night when Edward came home he notices something was odd.

"Bella what's going on with you, you seem strange, like something is bothering you. You can tell me anything" he was concern

"Don't worry I just have a headache that's all"

"We can go and see Carlisle; he would know what to do, come on lets go"

But I couldn't go; I didn't want to see Carlisle I wasn't able to lie to him. It was already hard for me to lie to Edward, I couldn't take Carlisle face he would know something its up.

"No Edward I want to get some sleep, that's all"

"Ok, but if you wake up with the headache we are going ok?"

"Yes"

I lay down next to him, I get used to it really fast and the sleep was on my side, I felt asleep fast enough, but it wasn't refreshing, I was having a nightmare.

I was on some kind of place, all where black, really dark for my eyes, I feel the fear and anguish I start to look for Edward, but he wasn't there, I start to freak out when I notice him , looking directly at my eyes, his big red eyes showing all the hate and hunger he felt for me, I decide to run, but I couldn't go anywhere, he got me, I was going to die, but I didn't care, I just want to be over quickly, but it was so strange, he was holding me so hard but at the same time carefully, when I try to look at him, it wasn't James he was Edward, his face looking at me sad enough for me to scream at him

"Why did you do it Bella? Why did you allow him to kill my sister? How can you do that to me? I give you everything"

I couldn't speak, so I cry, cried so hard it hurt my eyes.

When I wake up, there he was, at mi side, his face so worried and ready to make some uncomfortable questions, Uncomfortable because I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to look him in the eyes

"That's it lets go, apparently you aren't feeling better, so I'm taking you to Carlisle he will knows what to do"

"No Edward, I don't want to go there, I'm fine I just need to take a bath" and with only this I stand up and walk away from him, I didn't want to look at him, I knew he will read my face and I was so afraid of that, I know I need to explain it to him but I will do it when I decide what to do.

I really didn't feel the hot water, I was so immerse in my thoughts, it was the harder decision ever, if I told him, Alice and his family were in danger.

If I didn't tell him, I will die. After putting things in perspective I knew the answer right away, I wasn't going to involve his family, I would die, it will be more painful than I wanted to be, but I will take it blind if it means he will be safe.

After making a that decision I felt relief, so I dress up quickly and went outside, he was still there, but he was petrify, his phone in one hand and his face showing anguish and sadness, it took me a minute to process what was happening , until I figure it out, of course, ALICE.

**A/N: Please Review it would take just a few minutes and it will make my day. It's almost Christmas so you can give me the best gift….review **


End file.
